


Meet Me For Dinner

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Luna decides her two friends would make the perfect couple. Now all she has to do is get them in the same room
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Meet Me For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 18 - Shameless Fluff in the 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Written for Chance Roll in Cast the Dice for Wizarding Crossover Connection
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50552702728/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Luna smiled as she stepped off the lift to stand outside of Natasha flat. This plan was going to work. Natasha and Draco both needed someone and she knew they were perfect for each other. All she had to do was get them in the same place so they could get to know each other.

Luna: Come to dinner tonight  
Natasha: I’m busy  
Luna: No, you are not  
Natasha: How do you know?  
Luna: I’m at your flat door  
Natasha: Where are we going?  
Luna: Pizza or Indian?  
Natasha: You pick  
Luna: Put on your shoes and come to the door ready to leave  
Natasha: I hate you  
Luna: Trust me

Draco watched a piece of parchment float to his desk as the owl slipped from his office. “Who is bowling me at this time of night?”

_Draco -_

_Meet me at Spice It Up in thirty minutes. I’m buying. You work to much_

_\- Luna_

Draco growled and threw the parchment. “There is no way I have time to have dinner with Luna. I have three cases to prepare.”

He should not have been surprised when the parchment unfolded itself and flew back into his hand.

_Draco -_

_I am not taking no for an answer. You can take thirty minutes away from that pile on your desk to eat and breathe. You have an hour to get there or I am coming to get you_

_\- Luna_

“How does she do that?” Draco stared at the parchment as the ink disappeared. He had never imagined the ditzy girl he had known at Hogwarts would become a partner in his firm and one of his good friends.

Looking around his office, Draco sighed and picked up his robe. “She will send another owl if I don’t show up. Persistent little thing, she is. Great in the Wizengamot, terror in my personal life.”

Luna smiled as she looked up from her mobile. She and Natasha were sitting at small table in the back of Spice It Up and the “Where’s my Wizard” app had just pinged Draco about a block from the restaurant. Turning to Natasha, Luna began to set up her exit strategy. “I’ll be right back. Signal is better over by the door and I am expecting a work message in the next little bit.”

“We can go if you have work to do.” Natasha started to get up from the table. “Me and my funk do not need to keep you from your work.”

“I needed to get out of the office just as much as you needed to get out of your flat.” Luna put her hand on Natasha’s arm. “Just stay here and decide what you want to eat. I’ll be right back.”

Luna let their table and went to the door of the restaurant. Draco should be walking in any minute and she needed to get him to the table before she could leave.

“Glad to see you unchained yourself from your desk, Draco.” Luna grinned as she went up in her toes to kiss Draco’s cheek. “I've already got us a table in the back. You look terrible. When was the last time you shaved?”

“Nice to see you too, Luna.” Draco did not have a choice but to follow Luna when she grabbed his hand and started pulling towards the back of the restaurant. “That is just the greeting any wizard wants when he meets a friend for dinner. Luna, what are you up to?”

Draco stopped and stared at the beautiful woman that was sitting at the table Luna had dragged him to. “Luna, what have you done?”

At the sound of Draco’s growl, Natasha looked up from her menu. Luna was dragging a handsome, yet slightly haggard looking man behind her. “Luna? Who is he?”

“Nat, this is one of the partners at my firm - Draco Malfoy.” Luna felt the grin on her face grow as Natasha looked over Draco.

“Draco, this is a friend from the US - Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as the Black Widow.” Luna swept her hand between the two people she had dragged to Spice It Up. “Draco, have a seat beside Nat. I have to check on a few things. I’ll be right back.”

“Nice to meet you, Natasha.” Draco reached out to shake Natasha's hand as he settled into the chair Luna had pointed to. “I am beginning to feel a little set up by that Ravenclaw.”

“You’re not the only one.” Natasha grumbled as she took Draco’s hand. “I knew she could be sneaky…”

“But, I never expected her to set me up like this.” Draco could feel a blush creep up his neck. “Devious, cheeky witch.”

Natasha smiled as she watched the blush spread across his cheeks. “She did go to all this trouble…”

“So sorry, have to go.” Luna rushed back to the table and smiled as she noticed Draco and Natasha still holding hands. “Something ahs come up with a case and I have to get back to the office. Enjoy dinner. The bill is taken care of…”

“Luna …”

“Lovegood …”

Draco and Natasha watched Luna run out of the restaurant. “There is no doubt that we have been set up,” Draco muttered as the door closed behind their matchmaker.

“We can at least enjoy a meal together.” Natasha shrugged. “She did go to a great deal of effort to abandon us together. And, she is paying for dinner.”

“I can live with that.” Draco smiled as he looked over the menu. “The Black Widow? Are you some kind of superhero?”

“You could say that.” Natasha peeked over the top of her menu. “Want to find out what my power is after dinner?”


End file.
